Eris, The Ultimate Dwarf Planet Episode 2
The Bubble Kaiju, Y-tivarg is the second episode of the series. It was written by MosuFan2004. Plot All the kaiju finally united and made the allied forces. Since there were many earthquakes caused by the sky beams, the kaiju had to find another base. Pepezilla asked "What shoudl be our new base?", Gawdzila replied "Ai knuw! It kan be teh TV bilding tingy", the kaiju agreed and began going to the building. While the kaiju were going, a large sky-beam striked and heavily wounded XP-siuz. XP-siuz said "Windows is shutting down.." and actually turned off... How pathetic... Andy Cucumberbot was weighting XP-siuz on his back while they were going to the building. They finally got to the building. The building was big, so the kaiju had as much space as they need. Dubsteparian placed his telescope, and pointed it at the sky to see what is causing the beams. He didn't see anything strange, so he was looking at the solar system to find anything that can help, and he found a new dwarf planet, the dwarf planet that recently entered our solar system. Dubsteparian shouted "OMFG", Spartaler asked "What, I lost my whole house on betting?!!?", Dubsteparian answered "no, you didn't", Spartaler replied "Oh, good! So what did you mean with OMFG?", Dubsteparian replied "I found out that a dwarf planet has entered our solar system, and it may have coused the sky beams, I'll do more research about this", Spartaler replied "Fine, if you need any help I'm right next to the toaster, I'm trying to unstuck my toasts from it". Pepezilla fixed XP-siuz, and XP-siuz came to Dubsteparian who was on his laptop, doing a research. XP-siuz asked Dubsteparian "What_are_you_doing?", Dubsteparian replied "I'm doing a research, I may have found what caused all these $hits", XP-siuz said "I_can_help" and a weird matrix appeared on his screen, and then showed a FMK Wiki article on Eris, the dwarf planet. Dubsteparian saw that, and then he shouted "OH $HIT!!! ERIS IS A DRAWF PLANET THAT IS WELL KNOWN FOR ELIMINATING LIFE FROM GALAXIES, AND IT NOW ENTERED THE MILKY WAY, SO THAT MEANS WE ARE THE NEXT VICTIMS!!!!", as a heavy 10 seconds long earthquake started, an explosion was heard and a kaiju rised from it, the kaiju was Y-tivarg, the bubble monster and a kaiju from Eris. Dubsteparian shouted "Everyone, be prepared! The first kaiju strike has came, we need to defend our galaxy!", the choosen allied forces members went outside to fight the kaiju. P-rex, Remixite, Beagler, Bob, Ratzilla and Salt Turtle (I have no idea how he got into this) were ready, as a small bubble came in a really fast speed and hit Beagler, then Remixite shouted "GO, ATTACK HER, NOW!" as he summoned his katana. P-rex used his fire on Y-tivarg, but she used one of his bubbles as a shield and the fire was useless, then punched P-rex as hard as he crashed into the wall of the buildingof the building with one of her bubbles. Ratzilla dodged all of Y-tivarg's bubbles, but then Y-tivarg used her gravity powers, she lifted up Ratzilla and pushed him with gravity so hard he got knocked out. As Salt Turtle was slowly retreating, Bob and Beagler attacked Y-tivarg, but the attack ended as bad as the two other ones. Spartaler and MF4 went outside to help their friends. As the two kaiju went outside, Y-tivarg teleported away. Appearances Allied Forces * Pepezilla * Gawdzila * MF4 * Bob * Ratzilla * P-rex * Andy Cucumberbot * Beagler * Jeff-saurus * Remixite * Spartaler * XP-siuz * Lazurd * Salt Turtle * Flying Spaghetti Monster * Bill the Cat * 4kLift Eris kaiju * Y-tivarg Category:Eris, The Ultimate Dwarf Planet Category:MosuFan2004's Stories Category:Fanfiction